memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Covenant of the Crown
| number = 4 | date = 2276 | stardate = 7521.6 | author = Howard Weinstein | published = | format = paperback | pages = 158 | ISBN = ISBN 0671833073 }} Description :An [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] shuttle is forced to crash land in a violent storm on the barren planet Sigma 1212. Spock, McCoy, and Kailyn, the beautiful heir to the Shaddan throne, survive in the near disaster.'' :Now, pursued by primitive hunters and a band of Klingon scouts, they must reach the mountain where the fabulous dynastic crown is hidden. With the help of Spock and McCoy, and her own fantastic mental powers, Kailyn must prove that she alone is the true heir to the throne. :If they fail, they will open the door for Klingon takeover of the whole quadrant - and the galaxy's hope to live long and prosper will fall in the shadow of a cruel tyranny. Summary A civil war on Shad between factions who favour the Federation and the Klingons is nearing a victory for the loyalist side. Eighteen years ago, the then-Lieutenant Commander James T. Kirk convinced Shad's king Stevvin to go into exile. Now he is needed to hold his supporters together at the point of victory and he has insisted Kirk transport him. However, Kirk and his crew quickly discover that Stevvin is dying. He wishes for his daughter Kailyn to replace him as queen but she will only be accepted if she can wear the Crown of Shad and turn its crystals opaque by channelling the Power of Times, a low-level telepathic field. Spock, McCoy and Kailyn depart in a shuttle to Sigma 1212, where the crown is being kept safely. Kirk is charged with uncovering which of Stevvin's servants is feeding information to the Klingons and does so by following the servant who informs Klingon Intelligence of the king's death. Spock, McCoy and Kailyn make contact with the local ruler to whom Stevvin entrusted the crown. However, Kailyn has fallen in love with McCoy and his rejection affects her emotional control, meaning she is unable to channel the power. She later takes the arduous trek to its hiding place alone to try again and this time succeeds. A Klingon scout ship has followed them to the planet but most of its crew are killed in a storm and the survivor is easily taken prisoner. Spock, McCoy and Kailyn get off the planet in their ship, confusing a Klingon cruiser long enough for the Enterprise to safely beam them aboard. Kailyn is taken back to Shad and crowned as queen. References Characters :Blaye • Boatrey • Jaye Byrnes • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Dania • Dergan • Eili • Frin • Haim • Paul Harrington • Michael Howard • Kaidin • Kailyn • Keast • • Kindrel • James T. Kirk • Kon • Krail • Leonard McCoy • Meya • Nars • Shirn O'tay • Poder • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Maria Spyros • Stevvin • Hikaru Sulu • Tolah • Nyota Uhura • Yon Adar • Robert Frost • Carlos Juan Melendez Starships and vehicles :[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ( ) • Galileo III • [[IKC Nightwing|IKC Nightwing]] • Locations Shipboard locations :sickbay Outposts and stations :Starbase 22 Planetary locations and institutions :Great Hall of the Temple of the Covenant • Kinarr Mountains • Treaton Planets and planetoids :Orand • Shad • Zenna IV Stellar locations :Quadrant J-221 • Sigma 1212 • Talenic sector • Zenna Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Orandi • Shaddan • Vulcan • Zennan States and organizations :Army of Ten Thousand • Loyalist Coalition • Mohd Alliance • Shaddan Council • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :auto-distress signal • Book of Shad • choriocytosis • Court of Mountain Law • Covenant of Peace • crisis syndrome • Crown of Shad • crystal • Dal • Don Quixote • Dynasty of Shad • electro-lantern • Feast of the Moons • First General • holulin • Iyan • kai'tan • kahs-wan • Keulane • Koh • tridenite • zanigret Appendices Related media * "The Pirates of Orion" (TAS episode) Collections Die Mission des Raumschiffs Enterprise.jpg|German language translation collected in Die Mission des Raumschiffs Enterprise. Images covenantoftheCrown.jpg|Original Timescape edition cover image, art by Wayne Barlowe. covenantoftheCrownBack.jpg|Back cover image. covenantoftheCrownB.jpg|Book club hardcover edition cover image. covenantoftheCrownB2.jpg|Book club hardcover edition cover image. covenantoftheCrownreprint.jpg|1980s reprint edition cover image. covenantoftheCrownC.jpg|Canada edition cover image. covenantoftheCrownUK.jpg|Overseas edition cover image. dieMachtDerKrone.jpg|German language edition cover image, erroneously using cover art from Disney's . dieMachtDerKroneR.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. dieMachtDerKroneRb.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. dieMachtDerKroneR2.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. le Pacte de la Couronne.jpg|French language edition cover image. ent1701 covenant.jpg| . d7 covenant.jpg|D7 class battlecruiser. jtk covenant.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock covenant.jpg|Spock. mccoy covenant.jpg|Leonard McCoy. sigma1212.jpg|Sigma 1212. dieMachtDerKroneArt.jpg|Art from Disney's . jtkKrone.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockKrone.jpg|Spock. mccoyKrone.jpg|Leonard McCoy. ent1701FFnov2.jpg| . ent1701tochter.jpg|The . Connections | prevdate1=The Great Starship Race | nextdate1=The Kobayashi Maru | }} External link * category:tOS novels